fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Eileen Watt
Background * R, was on Allegheny County Council and retired when she should have. * Running for state office in 2006. Is in a strong position to win the General election having broken all fundraising records for a women challenger by raising over $100,000 to date. * Run, Baby, Run Links * http://www.eileenwatt.com * Press Release from Mark Rauterkus to salute her resignation from County Council to run for State Rep on Feb 7, 2006 P-G Endorsement For PA House * Re-elect Dermody: His experience works for the Allegheny Valley. Frank Dermody over Eileen Watt, October 31, 2006 -- In the 33rd Legislative District, voters may have difficulty differentiating between the Democratic incumbent and the Republican challenger. Issues * Integrity * Honesty * Hard Work * Experience * Determination Eileen Watt will work for: * LOWER TAXES * NEW JOBS AND A HEALTHY ECONOMY * REFORM IN STATE GOVERNMENT * LOWER HEALTH CARE COSTS * TRANSPORTATION IMPROVEMENTS Vision * My time on Allegheny County Council has made it clear that many of our most pressing problems must be addressed in Harrisburg. * We have a state government that is in desperate need of reform, where too many of our state politicians worry more about political careers than their constituents. * My number one desire remains: to serve the people of my region. * We must push for reform, we must work to lower taxes and to create an atmosphere which encourages the creation of new jobs in western Pennsylvania. I believe I can more effectively work to solve these problems by changing our local representation and fighting to make a difference as a new voice for reform in Harrisburg. * Prior to serving on the County Council and as a member of the County Council, I have been a champion of government reform. I pushed for row office reform to replaced outdated County row offices with professional appointed staff members. I pushed for equal representation on the state’s oversight board reviewing Pittsburgh’s troubled finances, to ensure everyone’s voice was heard and I worked to encourage the community college system to expand its outreach so students can be better trained for area jobs. * I helped pass a balanced budget for each year I was a member of the County Council and I have sought to limit spending on projects that have shown to be unsuccessful in the past. * I have worked for new jobs and economic growth and helped push for the creation of a development in the Allegheny Valley that would add hundreds of jobs and allow for the lowering of property taxes. * I urged the County Council to take a position that any gambling monies from the region be used only for property tax relief and not new spending, because we must work together to lower property taxes. * These are issues I have championed on the County Council and they are some of the same issues we must tackle in Harrisburg. * As your next State Representative I will return our state government back to the people and I will champion new jobs, economic growth and needs of our citizens. Links * Eileen Watt on a Commuter Train, press release from campaign. * VIPs Watt Watt